1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of dimples of golf balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have numerous dimples on the surface thereof. A role of the dimples involves causing turbulent flow separation through disrupting the air flow around the golf ball during the flight. This roll is referred to as a “dimple effect”. By causing the turbulent flow separation, a separating point of air from the golf ball shifts backwards leading to the reduction of drag. The turbulent flow separation promotes the differentia between the separating points at the upper and lower sides of the golf ball, which results from the backspin, there by enhancing the lift force that acts upon the golf ball. Excellent dimples disrupt the air flow in a more efficient manner.
In an attempt to improve the flight performance, a variety of proposals have been made with respect to the dimples. U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,132 discloses a golf ball with very densely arranged dimples. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,677 discloses a golf ball having a dimple pattern with combined dimples having a great diameter and dimples having a small diameter. U.S. patent Publication No. 2002-119838 discloses a golf ball with a dimple of large size.
The greatest concern for golf balls to golf players is the flight distance. In light of the desire to improve flight distance, there is room for improvement in the construction of golf ball dimples. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball which contains improved dimple design and construction and correspondingly excellent flight performance.